Believing Is Everything
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Spoilers for 'On My Way' Rachel won't give up.


**Just seen the Winter final of Glee and Woah! Faberry is definitely canon after this. If you haven't seen the episode then you definitely have to, best one so far i think.**

**Spoilers! I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. Unlike some others who ruined it for me aha.**

**I own nothing.**

**Faberry, Pezberry friendship.**

* * *

><p>You limply grasp at the pale slim hand resting on the side of the hospital bed in front of you, too scared to apply much pressure in case you cause anymore unnecessary pain to the blonde but also wanting to provide any heat possible to the cold lifeless skin. The hand is light- too light- almost as if you are picking up a feather you found on the floor and the rough bandages that are starting to rub against your tanned skin are hiding the hideous wounds that are surely to scar... If they ever get the chance to.<p>

The slight beeping from the heart monitor prevents you from spiralling downwards into oblivion but have no power to the tears that now cascade down your reddened cheeks, leaving wet black trails behind them, before falling freely off the bottom of you trembling chin that is barely holding back sobs. Hope and the heart monitor was the only things keeping you together and stopping you from falling from the edge and in to the same fate as your tears.

You glance up, your heart lurching up into your throat when you hear a quiet sigh, to the messy blonde locks gently resting against the tacky pillow that looks like it hasen't been cared for at all and shouldn't be able to get the privilege of supporting your friend's delicate head and quickly scan her face for any flicker of movement. Your heart falls back down into the pits of your stomach when you realize you simply imagined it and the harsh red and purple swelling on her face seems to scream 'you did this to me!', your vision begins to blur from the overwhelming conflict of emotions brewing deep inside.

"I'm sorry." you whisper shakily, the volume of your voice barely even reaching your ears never mind Quinn's, and you've never meant it more in your short life then you do at this very moment. The grip of your clasped hands tightens as you painfully recall the police officers earlier words.

_"She was texting and didn't look out for the truck coming towards her."_

_"Who was she texting?"_

_"Someone called Rachel."_

The last sentence echoes inside of your head in time with the dull hard thudding against your forehead and suddenly you cannot keep in it any longer. Sobs shake the whole of your tiny frame. Your dull brown eyes start to fill up like Tsunami tides before rapidly releasing tear droplet after tear droplet like a never ending waterfall. Your throat closes up and prevents much air from passing through; not like you deserve to breathe anyway."I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me Quinn."

You lock onto Quinn's closed lids and will them to open, just so you can see those vibrant greenish-brown orbs again; so full of life and pure happiness."Wake up. _Please_." Your head drops on it's own accord on to Quinn's stomach hidden by flimsy blankets and bandages and careful not to apply to much pressure, you silently begin to count the wires attached to the blonde, keeping her _alive_. 1 2 3 4-

"She's not coming back you know."

You waste no time in whipping your head around to glare at the intruder and giver up'r before hissing,"Shut up! Quinn will be okay! She will!"

Santana's sad and tired eyes soften considerably and she shifts her gaze to her best friend before sighing a heartfelt and pained sigh."Face the facts Berry." she winces as her choice of words but says nothing to take them back. Only standing there with her fists clenched and her chocolate orbs glistening as she braces herself for the outburst that is sure to come.

"Just shut the _hell_ up!" You go to stand up but it isn't worth the loss of contact with Quinn so you quickly sit back down and place your other hand on top of your right, silently apologizing for your actions."She has to make it through! This is _Quinn fricken Fabray_ we're talking about here. She's going to live. Don't give up so easily!" You give her the cold shoulder and switch your attention back to Quinn, signaling that the conversation is over.

You hear movement behind you and a few seconds later a tanned hand comes to rest gently and hesitently on your shoulder. You jump a little at the unexpected contact but don't attempt to take it off if as that would mean having to use your hands which were too busy holding onto Quinn. A couple of pain staking minutes pass before a single droplet of water catches the corner of your eye and you look up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, to find the Latina holding in sobs. You gasp.

She notices you watching and pulls away."I need Brittany." Is all that you manage to catch through the shaking and breaking of her voice as she sprints out of the room leaving you once again, alone.

_Stop it _you scold yourself _Quinn's here, you are not alone. _

_/_

The hours slowly tick by on the room's clock and people come and go but you never leave, the imprint of your body shape in the chair is enough proof of that. Your hope, belief, determination and guilt is all that gets you through the long days and you block out any negative thoughts and comments from the other people that stop by. As long as the heart monitor still beeps then there is a chance, no matter how slim, and Rachel Berry is all about taking chances.

You glance down at your phone as another message pops up and you delete it without even bothering to look, your eyes accidently catching the date at the action: 28th February 2012. It's been a total of six days since the wedding, Regionals win and crash; a total of 5 days since you've taken this chair as your temporarily home; a total of four days since you broke it off with Finn due to his lack of understanding of just how much Quinn means to you and a total of 2 days since you first realised you were in love with the blonde.

You sigh and rest your head against Quinn's hand, absent-mindly playing with her fingers with your hand; hoping one day she will wiggle them by herself.

"She's not going to wake up."

You close your eyes and try to ignore the Glee clubbers as they all file in, set on pulling you from Quinn's side. They've all given up too easily, Quinn will be ashamed _when_ she wakes up.

"Rachel please let her go. It's killing you." Kurt's croaked words float towards your ears and you shake your head, too tired to even speak anymore.

"You have to face the fact that she isn't going to wake up." sighs Santana sadly, grasping tightly on to Brittany's hand to give her the strength she needs to stop you from destroying yourself and to accept that her best friend is gone.

"But she doesn't even know that I love her." you mutter brokenly as you caress the soft skin not covered by the hideous bandages on Quinn's wrist.

Silence fills the room and the atmosphere becomes tense and awkward, most eyes turning to Finn for any sudden outbursts whilst a few heart's break at the revelation. Finn just scuffs the tip of his shoe into the floor like he knew all along and avoids the questioning glances.

"I know Rachel. Believe me _she_ knows." says the Latina quietly as she scoots closer towards your fatigued form.

You shake your head in denial because she doesn't know. You were so wrapped up in Finn and the wedding that you didn't even stop to realise that your heart was being stolen from right underneath you by a stunning blonde obsessed with pretty dresses and finding love.

"Dont bother consoling me Santana." your words are cold and biting, but all the happiness has been sucked out off you leaving a shell of what once was so your not surprised.

She physically recoils at the tone in your voice before pulling you up out of your seat forcefully and grabbing roughly at your jumper. You panic when your contact with Quinn is finally broken and you struggle desperately against the taller girl's grip to get back within touching distance.

"Get off me. Get off me!" you scream like a mad women trying to avoid going to prison for a crime she didn't commit and all the gleeks look away, unable to look in the eyes of the person you have become.

"Listen to me." Santana demands pulling you in until your noses touched and locking you in with her piercing gaze. You immediately fall silent at the vulnerability, sincerity and determination exposed inside her dark chocolate orbs."Believe me. She. Knows. She knows you love her."

The words impact you hard before finally sinking in, your knees buckling under the stress and pain. Luckily Santana catches you before you fall face first into the cold, dusty tiles below and allows you to cry into the crook of her shoulder; even going so far as to whisper soothing words into your ear. You don't hear any of it though as it suddenly dawns on you that Quinn is never coming back. _Ever_. And all the talk about Broadway, Tonys and stardom all seem worthless now without Quinn there to congratulate you, hug you, smile at you. If only you could turn back time. You need her more then anything.

"I just- I love her so much."

"I know. I know." She whispers gently as she rocks you side to side. A pregnant pause follows as everyone watches you fall apart in with their very eyes and you can't even bring yourself to care anymore. That is until...

"I love you too." You waste no time in lunging round with disbelief, confusion and shock all written across your face as your eyes fall upon a pair of tired but smiling pair of hazel eyes and you can't stop the huge grin that spreads across your face like a forest fire.

"Quinn..."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn will live. I don't doubt that. See the smile she gave Rachel afte her little goal speech. The hallway talk. The texts. How is Faberry not real?<strong>

**Anyways reviews are welcome.**


End file.
